Walking Over Hot Coals
by FruitPastilles
Summary: When everything you thought was real, comes crashing around your ears, it is high time for a change. Sakura knew that she was weak, and decided she would follow her teammates, no matter how dangerous the path, just to prove herself.
1. Chapter 1

Walking Over Hot Coals

Summary: When everything you thought was real, comes crashing around your ears, it is high time for a change. Sakura knew that she was weak, and decided she would follow her teammates, no matter how dangerous the path, just to prove herself.

Chapter 1

Sakura fingered her short hair, staring at the forms of her battered teammates in the hospital, angry tears escaping her eyes.

She'd had a day, while they were still unconscious, a day to finalise her choice and turn of events. With a day left until the fights in the Tower, they didn't need her.

Angry tears turned to streams of desperation, and clouded doubt, as fingers reached the knot that kept her hitai-ate tied in her hair, and slowly, but with a sense of ease, as if letting go of a burden.

The cloth with the metal attached fell limp in her fingers, ragged bands free, as she gently opened Naruto's palm, and pressed the cloth to his skin, reflex causing his hand to close around the ninja symbol.

Warm drops splattered around the bed sheets, as Sakura placed her hand gently in her pocket, pulling out the note of apology, of…resignation.

Setting it on the side drawers, she gave one final look at her teammates, _ex_ teammates, and departed from the room, fully aware of the eye that watched her from the corner, surveying the silent act of decision.

Sakura Haruno, resident of Konoha, genin ninja, was neither of those, anymore.

_But its ok_ she rationalized with herself, _I knew I was weak, I acknowledged to fact. They probably won't realise that I'm gone, because it'll be too late to care anymore. By the time they wake up and Kakashi tells them, I'll be gone._

With that speech meant to calm her heart and soul, she left the Tower, darted in a straight line through the Forest of Death, and without a single look back, passed the gate of Konohagakure.

(Five Years later)

"Thank you so much," the pink haired seventeen year old smiled, waist length pink hair pulled into a pony-tail swaying in the wind outside of the small but cosy inn.

"No, thank you, sweetie. Without your help, my husband may have not recovered from that bite he obtained. It was the least I could do,"

The pink haired woman lifted the bag in her hand, "But you didn't really need to give me so much food…Bread and water would've been perfectly fine,"

"Nonsense! I just wish you could stay longer, but I hope to see you again," the old inn keeper pulled the pink haired woman into a warm and comfortable embrace, "Have a safe journey!"

"Thank you," the lady replied, returning the hug albeit one-handedly.

When the embrace was finished, the pink haired woman was on her way, walking steadily and confidently down the path that lead out of the scarce town.

She slung the bag onto her back, feeling it settle into the hollow of her lower back.

Tapping her sandal against her ankle, an old habit she picked up on the road, she gave a final wave over her shoulder, and in a brisk pace disappeared into the trees.

As the familiar green surrounded her, she relaxed, pulling a scroll out of her pocket, and running up a tree to settle on a branch. She needed to catch up on world news, and the only way to do this was to intercept messages sent either way.

Rolling out the scroll, her bright green eyes flashed over the words. The scroll was from an incident three years ago. She pulled it out further.

_Gaara, the Kazekage of sand was kidnapped, by a group calling themselves 'Akatsuki'. We need Konoha's help in retrieving him, as this group want him for his bijuu, Shukaku._

She bit her lip, rolling it out to where the message was replied to:

_We are sending out a team immediately for you consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sai and Yamato. The two latter are from ROOT ANBU. You are in capable hands._

_Suna thanks you for sending your ninja in the retrieval of our Kazekage-sama. He was on the brink of death, but one of our healers, trained under Chiyo-sama healed him by giving him her life force._

_Casualties only consisted of several minors, and the death of Chiyo-sama against a member of the Akatsuki._

She frowned, and with a flick of her wrist burnt the scroll in her grasp.

Flipping stray bangs that had escaped her pony-tail, she let the ashes fly through the sky, frowning, as she dropped from her high branch.

Continuing her even stride, she weaved further through the thick green colour as the wonders it held washed over her like a wave. She had promised never to return, to only step foot in this forest when she was proud of who she was.

She had been travelling through the undergrowth for less than an hour when supposedly hidden chakra signals smashed into her with the force of a hurricane.

_Three_ she mused, _normally they move in groups of four or five. Is a member down?_

A minute crack had her stopping in her tracks, and she held up her hands, "Whoever's there, I surrender. I do not wish to fight, I only wish to enter Konoha unharmed,"

A masked person dropped silently in front of her, a frown hidden behind the mask. The girl had her eyes tightly shut, "How did you know my team was here?"

She tapped her nose, "We have our ways,"

"Why do you wish to enter Konoha? These are harsh times,"

She pinpointed the voice, _Aha! _She crowed in her mind triumphantly, _I knew it!_

Opening a single emerald coloured eye, she smirked slightly, showing perfect teeth, "Neji Hyuuga, am I correct?"

It was slight, but the figure tensed, "Who are you?"

She sighed, "Gone for five years, and I'm forgotten. No doubt my teammates forgot me too. Tell me, Neji-san. The mission to rescue the Kazekage," the once shining eye took on a cold, dangerous glint, "Why wasn't Sasuke Uchiha included in that list?"

"That is classified information,"

With a slight rustle, two others, supporting a third appeared behind him, glares obviously aimed from behind the masks.

"If you are a ninja, which nation are you from? Where is your headband?"

"Who is to say I'm not an ordinary passer-by, just wanting refuge behind Konoha's walls?"

"Your chakra is too defined for that,"

"Oh! So you've learnt how to use the Byakugan without saying the word! That's great, Neji-san!"

He visibly stiffened at this girl who knew his kekkai genkai, "Tell me who you are!" he hissed out, hands twitching for his kunai holster, "And why do you not wear a hitai-ate when you are a ninja?"

Sadness replaced the playfulness in her expression with something akin to devastation, "I left my hitai-ate with a special friend five years ago in the chuunin exam. In the middle of the Forest of Death or Training Field forty four is a Tower. In the chuunin exam you must reach this Tower within one hundred and twenty hours, while obtaining both the Heaven and Earth scrolls, dodging teams that wish to take your own scrolls,"

Her eyes were downcast, "When I reached that Tower, I had an 'epiphany' as one would call it. In the hospital section of the Tower, a day before the fights that would determine the finals, I gave…" she sighed heavily.

"I gave Naruto Uzumaki my hitai-ate, and left a note on the bedside locker, my sensei, Kakashi Hatake in the corner, Sasuke Uchiha in the other bed,"

She looked up and said, with finality, a smile not meant for this moment on her face, "I am Sakura Haruno, one time ninja and resident of Konohagakure, and that person hurt behind you is no other than Kiba Inuzuka, am I right?"

(Later)

Sakura finished the healing, giving Kiba's recently sewed together stomach a slap as she pushed herself to her feet, "So when can I get into Konoha?"

Kiba grumbled, at the sting in his stomach as he stood up, pulling his vest and ANBU clothes back down.

"We were on our way back to report Akatsuki in the area, so if you can keep up, then feel free to follow us," Neji said, a smirk in place as he replaced his mask.

"Please," Sakura rolled her eyes, "I felt your chakra signals as soon as I took a step into this forest."

"Well," Neji flickered and disappeared, "Catch me if you can!"

Sakura grinned brightly, happiness lighting up like a beacon on her face as in impossible speeds she barrelled into Neji's back, "Tag!"

She flipped off, landed on the forest floor lightly, and grinned widely up at him.

"You're it!" she trilled and disappeared into the forest.

"I cannot believe that that is Haruno after so long," a quiet voice spoke up, the bug user Shino.

Neji smirked, and shot into the rapid darkness after the pink haired girl, as Shino turned to the final member, "We should get going, TenTen"

(Hokage's Office)

"AHH!" Sakura screeched, seeing the woman behind the Hokage's desk, "Who in the sixteen hells are _you?"_

"Who am _I?_ Who are _you_ and what are you doing in my office?"

"Where's Sarutobi? Sandaime?!"

"What? I'm the Godaime!"

Sakura walked backwards, "What happened to Sarutobi? What happened to Sasuke?"

"You know Sasuke?"

"Yes! He was my old teammate five years ago,"

"Then…You are Sakura Haruno?!"

Sakura threw her arms in the air and repeated, "What happened to Sarutobi and Sasuke?"

"The Sandaime Hokage is dead, by Orochimaru's hands no less, and Sasuke has decided to join the snake sannin,"

Sakura fell heavily on the couch, "Naruto?"

"Will be here in a few minutes,"

"BAA-CHAN!"

"Scratch that. Now,"

Sakura stood up fast, staring at the door expectantly. An orange and black blur burst in, caught sight of Sakura, and quite suddenly she was surrounded by several clones, "Are you Akatsuki?" he hissed at her.

She couldn't help it. She burst into tears, "Naruto," she wailed, "I missed you so much! I don't even remember the reason of why I left!"

"W-Who are you?" Naruto shouted at her, and the Godaime chuckled in the background.

"It's me! Sakura Haruno, your old teammate from five years ago! I gave you my hitai-ate!"

Naruto's eyes just got wider and wider, before he glomped the pink haired teen, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"N-Naruto, can't b-breathe very well,"

Naruto let her go, "Why did you leave?" he demanded, shaking her shoulders, and Sakura looked to the side.

"I was weak," she stated simply, "But now I'm not! Look!" she stood up, her facial expressions flittering so fast they were almost missed.

She shot out of the Hokage's window, almost too fast to catch, and landed in the streets below, "Come on, Naruto! Race you to Training Ground Seven!"

(Training Ground Seven)

Sakura smiled, "First we'll spar, then we'll play tag!"

"Tag?"

Her grin turned nasty, "I'm one of the fastest ninjas in the nation Naruto, don't underestimate me. I beat Neji on the way here,"

Naruto grinned in an even nastier way, "I've been training with Jiraiya, the toad sannin,"

"Well, let's play this in points," Sakura ignored him, "Every time we touch each other, we get a point. Every time we hurt, we get five. Make the opponent fall over, and you win!"

"Ok…Lets start!" Naruto launched at Sakura, making one handed signs with his left hand, right held out behind him as two clones poofed into existence, smacking air around his palm.

Seconds after this, he rammed the Rasengan into Sakura, internally freaking as he collided, and blood spread, but there was a little giggle in his head, "Genjutsu, sweetie," Sakura told him.

"At the moment, the only person in the nations who could make an effective high level jutsu faster than me, is Itachi," she spat the name out in his mind, and a stabbing pain shot through it before he shouted:

"KAI!"

Naruto staggered forwards, suddenly realising he was in a tree, and Sakura was grinning cheekily from half a field away.

She raised a hand, and before Naruto could comprehend what had happened, it slammed into the ground, causing an earthquake, and slabs of earth to be thrown about as if they were rag dolls.

Sakura suddenly appeared behind him, "We have about a minute until ANBU come and investigate, wanna let Kyuubi out?"

Naruto started, swinging back with a fist, "How do you know about Kyuubi?"

"Information keeps you alive, sweetie," Sakura said, already several metres away, "Now let him out, I want to see what's so scary about an itty bitty fox,"

Naruto's eyes widened, but suddenly bled red, and he blurred, shooting for Sakura's throat. She grunted in surprise, and let herself fall off her branch, twisting as she fell, and slipping fluidly into the ground as if she were diving into water.

Naruto smirked, lips curling over sharp teeth, "Ready or not, here I come," and he crashed into the ground hands first, Sakura getting thrown from the ground, but she landed on her feet, "Well done! Five points to Naruto!" she declared happily.

Naruto licked his lips, raising a clawed hand, but he frowned, when Sakura's expression changed drastically, "Playtime is over," she sneered at him, reaching down to her thighs and unclasping something.

Before Naruto could move, a foot slammed into the side of his head with enough force to shatter a mountain.

Still flying through the air, Sakura flickered on the tree trunk, raising a fist, and her knuckles connected with Naruto's cheekbone, sending him sailing again.

This time she appeared below him, kicking up with all her might and he went straight up.

Sakura jumped up above him, and began somersaulting one leg stuck out, as its heel smacked into his chest, sending him at impossible speeds into the ground, just as several ANBU squads appeared.

She landed gracefully, raising her hands in surrender, "We were playing a game," she stated simply, before walking away.

A hand landed on her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. I thought Konoha might've changed, but it isn't all that great. I might just repack my bags and hit the roads. Rain has nice weather this time of year. It isn't wet, and there are loads of flowers,"

She was roughly twisted around, to face an ANBU, "You just harmed a Konoha nin, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing. But Naruto should learn to trust Kyuubi more. After all, there are a lot worse things than demons out there,"

Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet, looking over her shoulder, "Look, I wanna find a hotel before it gets dark, have some food and sleep before I have a long journey. Can you please let me go?"

The grip on her shoulder tightened, "And why should I? You are not a certified ninja,"

"No duh, genius, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I really need to pee,"

Naruto, still on the ground burst out laughing, "Oh gods," he guffawed, "That has to be the best comeback I have heard in my life,"

Sakura squirmed uncomfortably, "The best I heard was 'Let's skip the crap and get to the part where I cut you'. I've never seen so much blood in one day," she started hopping on the spot.

Naruto was still giggling, rolling in his amusement, as Sakura glared half heartedly at him.

He noticed the look and said, standing up, "You can bunk at my place for a while, Sakura-chan, baa-chan gave me an upgrade,"

Sakura could only grimace in her uncomfortable predicament.

(Later)

"Thank god for toilets," Sakura sighed in relief, walking out of the bathroom, towelling her hair, "And the miracles of hot showers,"

She ambled down to the living room, and saw Naruto camped out on the couch and smiled happily, "Tadaima," she smiled softly, before waking softly into the bedroom, and sitting on the bed.

When she was dry, she walked back to the bathroom, retrieved her stuff with minimum trouble, and dropped it gently on the bed. When there was a loud creak of protest, she quickly snatched it back up.

With her stuff in tow, Sakura retreated to a corner of the room, sat down, unfurled a scroll, and sealed her heavy things away.

Bouncing back to the bed, she fluffed the pillow, and slipped underneath the covers comfortably.

(One thirty six AM)

Two black cloaked figures entered Sakura's bedroom window.

"Are you sure it's here, Itachi?" the taller of the two hissed, and the other nodded minutely, staring intently at the bed.

"But the Kyuubi vessel isn't here. Someone else is in his bed,"

"Nugh, Naruto?" Sakura mumbled rolling over, "Is that you?" green eyes blinked blearily at the shrouded figures, "Who is your friend?"

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, "Is it Ino or someone like that?" she swung her legs out of the bed, "Nevermind. I'm gonna get some water. See you in the morning on your couch,"

She staggered a little drunkenly down the hallway, noticing the figures silently following her, "Hey, Naruto," she stopped, "How come you're here, when you're still on the couch?"

She opened the fridge, illuminating the apartment in a bright white, before she pulled out a cold bottle of water, "Hey," she frowned, turning, "It isn't Lee, is it? He was creeping me out in those chuunin exams five years ago,"

She walked into the living room, facing Naruto on the couch, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Naruto snored lightly, barely twitching at her voice.

"I have obsessive compulsive disorder," she mumbled softly, moving the blanket down to Naruto's knees, and examining the seal on his stomach, "Over demons,"

Naruto shivered and she pulled the blanket back up, "I know everything there is to know about the nine tailed demons, and have even been to four of the sixteen lower levels. Kyuubi came from a higher, weaker level."

She sat back, chugging from her bottle, "I don't get what is so bad about demons, I mean they like me, I like them, I have their summoning seals, and I could get a demon here twice the size of Konoha, and you all complain about Kyuubi,"

Itachi and his partner stole a glance at each other.

Sakura smiled softly at Naruto, "I left to become stronger, Naruto," she murmured, tucking blonde hair behind his ear, "And I've returned a real live monster,"

Tears dripped from her face, "If I had stayed, none of this would've happened, but it's better for everyone if I leave for good," she stood up, eyes looking around the room, until she spotted the item she gave up years ago on a table, wrapped around a picture.

Pulling a kunai from Naruto's discarded day wear at the foot of the makeshift bed, she picked up her abandoned hitai-ate, and gripping it tightly in her hand, raised a shaky kunai.

Her hand was trembling too much, but a hand closed around hers, and helped her. Who was Itachi to complain if somebody wished to become a missing nin and he was in the vicinity?

She forcefully dragged the kunai as soon as it came in contact with the metal, and with the power she used behind the action, it tore through to her skin, ripping the headband in half.

"It's best if I'm not a ninja at all,"

Dropping the now bloodstained pieces of material, the thump it made when it connected with the floor jolted Naruto out of his slumber, and he saw Sakura turn wide eyes in his direction, blood dripping freely from her palm.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered in a hoarse voice, "What are you doing?"

Sakura gave him a small, albeit grim, smile, the blood on her palm black in the darkness but turning a silvery hue as it healed the cut, "I only returned to finish the job, Naruto. I'm not needed in Konohagakure any longer,"

"So you're leaving with Akatsuki?"

"No,"

Naruto turned a glare towards the two members of the organization, "Then why are they here?"

"We are here for you," Itachi stated coldly, and Naruto froze.

"Itachi!" he hissed out, "Which means you are Kisame!"

Sakura, who had straightened, froze at the name Itachi, "Uchiha!" she gasped, and whirled around, grabbing his shoulders unexpectedly, "You know Madara Uchiha, right? Right! Please, I need to see him!"

Itachi slammed a fist in her gut from close proximity, but for her credit, she didn't even flinch, "I need to see his hypothesis on demon summoning! And the side effects of Gods!"

Itachi growled, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, but Sakura ignored this, desperation in her eyes, "I need to know! Where is he? I know he's wearing an orange mask at the moment, and also the same cloak as you! Where is he?!"

"Tobi?!" Kisame blurted out on habit.

"Yes! No! Madara! The one who summoned Kyuubi!"

She was given weird looks and threw her hands in the air, "One can assume that summoning a demon can be fatal, but with the right hand signs, seals, and the right amount of blood, one can do it. If the technique goes wrong anywhere, you have the side effect of a weaker demon, or a God," she suddenly blushed.

"Weaker demons naturally will be terrified of being summoned while Gods…They think the one that summons them is powerful enough to be their mate,"

Everyone looked dumbfounded by her words and in retaliation she growled said, "Get on with your lives, kill, maim, injure kidnap whatever, I have an Uchiha to find," before stomping from the room, and her chakra signal promptly disappeared.

"You know," Kisame started, "I think if we went after the chick, we could get the demons we needed, _without_ needing every member at the extraction process,"

Itachi was already out the door.

(With Sakura)

"Self egotistical bastards, don't even know his own family," Sakura grumbled, flitting through the tress, the weights strapped to her legs not at all hindering her.

Throwing herself off another branch, a snap to her right, caused her to swerve and duck sharply, her hair tie falling to the floor in two pieces.

"Ok! That was a gift, so whoever broke it, is getting me a new one!" she stated, hands on hips, hair fanned around her body.

There was another rustle, and a snake shot out of a tree to the side. As it zoomed where her face was, she slid slightly to the side, grabbed it, and twisting it around her wrist, tugged sharply.

"Oh, so your fast and strong," a mocking voice called from the shadows of two o clock in the morning.

"Bah humbug, I'm pissed, so go away," Sakura ripped the snake in half when it seemed as if it enjoyed being entwined with her wrist, and jumped off again.

The soft _shwick!_ Of a sword being drawn was the only forewarning Sakura got, before cold metal was placed on her neck.

"Geez!" she shouted, "Can't a simple pink headed Sakura Haruno go and find a Madara Uchiha in _peace?"_

The blade bit into her neck, and her annoyance increased tenfold, "Do I have to ask politely?"

"Sakura Haruno? From Cell 7?"

"No duh,"

She was pulled into a crushing hug, "How could you," a voice hissed, "How could you leave with just a letter?"

"…Sasuke?"

She was whirled round, pulled into a bare chest, "What are you not wearing?" she asked a little indifferently.

"I could ask the same, your only in a night dress,"

"Stupid Itachi and Shark man," she grumbled, "Breaking into Naruto's house when I'm trying to sleep,"

Sasuke only jerked in surprise, but he asked, "Why is your hand covered in blood?"

"Oh, that, I sliced my headband in half, used too much force and broke through my skin,"

"What?!"

"I'm an official missing nin!"

"You sound too cheery for that," Sasuke said, suspicious, "How can I tell you are Sakura?"

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but I'm looking for Madara-sama,"

"Madara-sama?"

"I want to learn his theory on demon summoning,"

"Demon summoning?"

"Yeah. Want to watch?"

"…First of all, if you are a missing nin, would you do me the honour of returning to Sound with me first, so I can show you to Orochimaru?"

"Sure! Why?"

"Want to see if you really are Sakura,"

(Sound Country)

"This place has an echo, echo, echo," Sakura yelled gleefully, jumping up and down, and when she did, Sasuke heard a clank, "What was that?"

"Oh, that was my weights,"

"You have weights?"

"Yep. Try and pick me up!"

Sasuke shrugged, but wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and attempted to pick her up.

If he had thought she was light, he was poorly mistaken, as he was having trouble lifting her.

"Now watch this!" Sakura said, and unclasped the weights from her legs, "Now try and lift me,"

The force he used almost made her go flying through the air.

She swung from his grip onto his shoulders, as the five years she had spent travelling hadn't really done much for her size, where as Naruto and Sasuke were towering miles above her.

She rest her chin in his hair, "I wonder how everyone is,"

"Everyone?" Sasuke was trying to keep his voice under control. Sakura hadn't grown up, but she had grown out in a good way.

"I heard Gaara died, but was brought back to life. He really creeped me out in the chuunin exams,"

"Aa,"

"And I never saw Ino or Hinata. I healed Kiba, heard Shino and TenTen, raced Neji, broke most of Naruto's bones and fought with Kyuubi all at once, saw the Godaime…I wonder how Kakashi is,"

"Kakashi is fine, I met him a while back, and he hasn't been hurt or anything,"

"Uh-huh," Sakura's breath ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Are we there yet,"

"We are now,"

Sasuke raised a hand and rapped on the wood of the door, "Enter!" a voice called.

"It's like Christmas!" Sakura said happily, bouncing joyfully on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke had to snort back the laughter.

"Sasuke-kun? Who is with you?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke kneeled, and Sakura slid off his shoulders, "I come asking of a favour,"

"Of course," snake like eyes watched the pink haired girl carefully, as she looked around the room, a look of giddy glee on her face.

"The chakra of this girl, is it one of Sakura Haruno?"

A slight heartbeat hesitation, "Yes,"

"Thank you, Orochimaru,"

"Now that's over," Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, "I want to show you my favourite demon!"

"_Fires of hell hath burnt away,_

_Thy heart is crumbling,_

_I call upon thee, of the sixteen underworlds,_

_The demon Ronwe!"_

Sakura flipped out a ceremonial knife, dragging it down her arm, gathering blood on her fingertips as she drew a pentacle on the ground.

A tear ripped in the air, heat pouring through it in waves, before a creature stepped through.

It was quite small, the size of an average dog, and it walked on all fours. It was a fiery red with a bluish purplish streak running down it's back.

Around it's paws was white fluff, but the claws were not to be missed. It had two horns on it's head, and between them was a small burning flame.

It spotted Sakura immediately and began purring, jumping from the pentacle and crashing against her. They both landed on the floor, half a room away, from the impact of a simple jump.

Sakura slid up against the wall, petting Ronwe on the head, as it snuggled it's face against hers.

"Ouch!" she cried, "Your fire is still really hot!"

The creature licked the scorched mark with a whimper, and Sakura sniggered, "Yeah, your forgiven,"

She looked up to see Sasuke's incredulous face, "What? Expecting something different? This is Ronwe's less intimidating form he has,"

Sasuke's eye twitched, and he snorted into his hand, "It looks like a demented fox,"

There was a vicious snarling, and loud cracks, as Ronwe began to grow at a rapid pace, flame growing large, eyes slitting and teeth growing beyond normal proportions as it forced itself to stand on two legs, a sword hilt in his hand that erupted in a black flame.

Bursting from its spine was spikes with jagged edges, claws on its hands growing to at least six inches long and black poison dripping from the tips.

Sakura smacked her forehead, "Now you've done it,"

"_**Insolent mortal! You dare insult me?!"**_

"Hey, Ronwe," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently against the floor, the single index finger of her right hand held up, "Calm,"

"_**Sakura-sama…Hai,"**_

The demon shrank back down to normal proportions, baring tiny teeth at Sasuke, before returning to Sakura's side, where she scratched it comfortingly behind the ear.

She smiled at it gently, before saying, "It's been nice, but I have to go,"

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"My chakra, when I do this, gets spread across seven different plains, all sixteen levels of the lower hells, and most of the nation I'm in. If I don't want to be found, I have to leave,"

"Found?"

"Itachi and Kisame, I think, the blue one, are after me, when they found out I was worth more than all the tailed demons stuck together. Bye, bye!"

She turned on her heel, and called over her shoulder, "I'm gonna see Gaara, before going to Rain country. I'll come and visit sometime, m'kay?"

Someone grabbed her wrist, "At least stay for the night?"

Sakura tapped her bottom lip with an index finger, "Okay,"

With a click of her fingers, the cut on her arm was healed, and with the lack of blood flow, Ronwe disappeared with a little disgruntled squeak.

To Orochimaru's questioning stare, she stated cheerfully, "Demons from the lower levels need blood as sustenance. Without it, they have no ties keeping them to Earth, unless they give me a seal or charm,"

"Seal or charm?"

She looked disgruntled, and little peeved off at the question, and withdrew a necklace from her neck, "Like this one," she said, pointing to the bright white pendant, "This one's from a God, and the bites, or seals, are normally from demons,"

"How do you summon with a charm or seal?"

"Give it a drop of blood, and then you choose, or the demon or God chooses when they leave,"

"Could you summon the God?"

"No," she said vehemently, shaking her head nastily, "He's _infatuated_ by me to a point it's disturbing,"

"How so?"

"How would you like some supernatural being following you around everywhere you go, visible by everyone shouting, 'Sakura-chan! Have my babies! Marry me, please! Join me in the Heavens above!'? They only stop if you get married, which I don't plan on doing anytime soon,"

Sasuke couldn't help it. In a totally random moment which probably would never be repeated as long as he should live, he burst out laughing, "That, I have to see!" he said between bouts, and before Sakura could stop him, he pricked her finger and placed it on the pendant.

On the other side of the room, a white line split it, spreading round in a circle, "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him, angry, "What's to stop him dragging me through? I need to control the length of the portal, but since my blood wasn't willing, I can't!"

"What?" was all Sasuke had time to bark, before the cloaked being walked through the circular portal, wearing a hood, as eyes surveyed the room, stopping on Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan…"_ it breathed, striding forward several metres as if it were an inch,_ "It has been many a month since I last saw your face, and you continue to grow more beautiful with every passing moment,"_

"Oh damn," Sakura stated, Sasuke dropping her hand, "You do realise how much more I hate your guts now, Uchiha,"

(And so it ends…)

So if your confused by anything just put it in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter. Yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura bounced on her left foot, biting her cheek worriedly before she yelped "There!" and ducked, giving momentum for her spring, as she jumped high, swung her leg around as hard as she could, and round house kicked the being into the far wall.

"_You still hit hard, Sakura-chan, are you sure you do not wish to return with me?"_

"Go to hell!"

A hand suddenly caught her wrist, _"I'd prefer it if you came to heaven with me,"_

"Nuh-uh!" Sakura slammed her foot into the side of the being's skull, making him impact just a foot next to the portal which she was aiming for.

"Shit," Sakura swore, examining her now glowing wrist, with imprints of where his fingers were.

"_You react positively, you're perfect!"_

"Kashi, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested?!"

"_But I am!"_

Sakura grit her teeth as her left arm went numb, but still shot herself at the smug entity, who awaited her with open arms, but she drew back her right fist, and smashed it into his nose, using a small amount of chakra against the force to move her hand faster.

His head cracked backwards, and yet again he narrowly missed the portal, and Sakura jumped back, flapping her left arm, "Come on, come on, move!" she muttered, trying to force chakra through the dead limb, and with a sudden green flash she succeeded.

She grinned, and slammed her elbow into his face when he came back up again, before grabbing him around the back of the neck, hauling him over her shoulder, and slamming him into the ground, smashing her foot next to his head.

Sakura clicked her knuckles and hauled him up by his shoulders, before dragging him over to the portal chucked him in, and screamed at the top of her voice, _"AND STAY OUT!"_ snapping the stone bars keeping the portal aloft, as if they were twigs.

Then she turned to face Sasuke and Orochimaru, dusting her hands and smiling at them. I may also point out that this took her just under twenty seconds to accomplish.

But the smile was forced and twitching as she said, "If you wish to remain male, I suggest you _never_ do that again,"

"H-Hai,"

Later…

Sasuke rolled and sat up straight, kunai ready in hand when he heard the door creak open, but relaxed when he saw it was Sakura.

"What's the matter?" he half-yawned at her, and she scuffed her barefoot on the floor, hugging a pillow as she mumbled a little embarrassed, "I had a bad dream,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and swung out of bed, walking over to the small pink haired teen, "What was it about?"

Sakura had tiny tears in her eyes, "I-It was really horrible, something went wrong somewhere," she clenched the pillow harder, nails digging in, "A restraint broke and everything from the lower sixteenth came through. Konoha, Fire country, everyone but me was dead, and burning, and it was all my fault," the tears broke through, "I don't know why, it just was,"

"Aren't you a little old for nightmares?"

"Not when you've been to hell and back,"

Sasuke looked at her sceptically, until she spoke again, letting the pillow drop, showing the side she was clenching covered in blood, wrists slashed, "It never works. No matter how deep, no matter how hard, I don't die with everyone else,"

Sasuke took a step forward, and Sakura smiled sadly, "There's no point in worrying. They've already healed." And true to her word, the blood was dry.

Sasuke shook his head, grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her into a joining bathroom, filling the sink with warm water, before grabbing a washcloth, pushing one of Sakura's hands in, and scrubbing ferociously at it. He repeated this with the second one, and as he was cleaning it, Sakura asked in a quiet voice, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sasuke dropped the cloth and stared at her incredulously, and she flushed bright red, "N-Not like that! Just in the same room, I don't mind sleeping on the floor or something, I just don't want to be lonely," she scratched her cheek a little bashfully, "It's actually nice to be with someone you know for the first time in half a decade,"

"No worries," Sasuke said, "It's a king sized bed, and I don't move in my sleep, so as long as we stay on opposite sides, nothing will happen,"

Sakura nodded, shaking her hand dry, and venturing back into the vast bedroom, aiming for her pillow when Sasuke said, "T-There's no need for that pillow, have one of mine,"

"M'kay," Sakura said and asked, "Which side is mine?"

"The one closest to the door," Sasuke replied, climbing in the side nearest to the window.

Sakura slipped in, as close to the edge as possible, leaving a big gap between the two, and in an instant she was fast asleep, twitching every few minutes, as Sasuke leant on his elbow, and watched her sleep, before sighing, and settling to sleep himself.

Later in the morning…

"Let go, Sakura,"

"No," she mumbled in reply, holding on tighter on what she was supposed to release, "Don't wanna,"

"But I can't breathe,"

"So?" she yet again hardened her grip.

"I said I wouldn't do anything to you, so return the favour before my ribs break,"

"Pffft," Sakura grumbled, letting go, and the comfortable warmth she had had a moment ago disappeared, and she reached forward again, grumbling, "It's cold,"

There was a chuckle, and a heavy duvet was thrown over her head, "Hibernate in there for a bit then,"

"Uh-huh, wake me up for lunch; I heard its takoyaki today,"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I dunno…" Sakura dragged the last note, and with a light snore, she was fast asleep again.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, moving towards the bathroom, eyes locking onto the sink which he had forgotten to drain, and he leant against the bowl of the porcelain, face in his palm, and thinking of Sakura's words of the night before.

"_It never works. No matter how deep, no matter how hard, I don't die with everyone else,"_

Not pondering on it any longer, he removed his clothes and stepped in the shower, the warm water soon cascading down his back.

Towelling his hair dry, only in his trousers, there was a crash from the bedroom, and surprisingly a growl of warning.

Sakura was now on the floor, and, Sasuke had to stifle a snort here, she was wrestling with the duvet, until all movement stopped, and a pitiful mewl sounded, "I know you're there, Uchiha, be a gentleman and help me out, please,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and tugged the duvet harshly, until Sakura rolled out, hair everywhere, sprawled on her stomach.

She was scratching a message with chalk into the floor, and a demon stood up from the circle, speaking to her, glancing at Sasuke, and disappearing.

Sakura bit her thumb, stood up and said, "I have to go now, the Leviathans are moving about,"

"And they are?"

"Demons as big as the sun,"

Blood slid down her lip, and she smeared her thumb over Sasuke's lips, "It might be violating, but when the smaller demons get here, they'll demand a kiss, to take memories. My blood will scare them,"

Sasuke just touched his lips, staring at the bright red marring his fingertips, "Why is it so bright? Blood is darker,"

"Eh, it's just me,"

Sakura licked her upper lip, shuddering, and then moved towards the chest of drawers, pulling out some of Sasuke's slacks, and stretchy training gear.

Stripping to her underwear, she quickly pulled it on then ran from the room, before contemplating, and running back, tackling Sasuke in a flying hug, "Thanks for the sleepover, Sasuke!"

He smirked, "No –kun, anymore?"

Her gaze hardened to ice flints, "Emotions and attachments get you killed," before she brightened, and said, "See you later, mini Uchiha!"

She ducked the half hearted swing with a ghost of a smile, before disappearing yet again.

We find her darting down the corridors as fast as she can, a timer ticking in her head, as she takes corner by corner, finally emerging into bright light, and in a wild jump, she grabbed a branch, swinging high into the canopies.

The wood below her exploded, and she screamed, "SEAL! RELEASE!"

The tree she was on was swallowed up by the ground, and she went along with it.

Sakura…

The room was pressing down on her, and she slowly turned, "I am here, leave the Uchiha and Sannin alone,"

In the darkness, little hands began poking her, and prodding her, pulling her hair, scratching her chin, "I am not here for you, lessers"

A loud howl reverberated the room, and the grabbing hands left, "Silly little imps," Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"_**But you enjoy the attention, blossom,"**_

"Kaoru," Sakura bowed her head, until a clawed slowly pulled her chin up, _**"There is no need to bow to me. I want to know why you have graced us with your presence,"**_

Sakura smiled, then asked seriously, "My chakra pulse, it has attracted Leviathans. I ask of you to stop them, as I do not wish disturbance on my nation, or planet for that matter,"

"_**It will be done Sakura-hime,"**_

Sakura wrinkled her nose, and turned her head away from the claw, "I don't like the hime, and how many times have I told you not to call me that now?"

"_**Approximately four hundred and twenty six times, Sakura-hime,"**_

"And now it has reached four hundred and twenty seven. Don't call me hime!" Sakura stomped her foot in annoyance, subconsciously upsetting the delicate balance of powers of the level she was on. The room shook, cracks appeared in the ceiling, and smaller demons, but no less powerful were sent screaming and scurrying for safety.

After a short time, the dangerous rumbles stopped and Sakura sighed, running a hand through her locks, "I shall be leaving now, Kaoru. Please, have a safe journey to the Leviathans."

"_**Blossom, if you may, some of your blood as show of truth?"**_

"You mark me, my foot goes so far up your ass, that you'll be tasting leather,"

"_**Hai. Just, next time, please do not try to cave in the roof,"**_

Sakura brushed her hair out of the way, and for a split second, a burning feeling burst in her neck then abruptly disappeared. Her fingers probed the tender skin, and she nodded, "I shall be taking my leave now,"

"_**Safe journeys,"**_

"Yup,"

Sakura felt along the warm wall, almost sighing at the heat, before finding her tree, and said softly, "Seal repair,"

With a loud creak, the tree was pushed up slowly by its roots. Sakura waved down, only knowing where to look because of the hundreds of pairs of eyes glinting with an inner light at her.

The pink haired girl blinked rapidly as the tree sprouted right in the middle of Suna, her still attached, the bright sun blinding her at the suddenness of the light.

There was a silent chuckle from below, and she frowned, shouting, not realising she was in the middle of a market, "I'll get you for that Kaoru! I swear to any God or Demon I will!"

A nasty gust of wind pushed her off the branch, and she flipped landing gently on the sandy floor.

With a single hand, she dug her fingers into the tree trunk, and yanked it viciously out of the ground, before a flame spread across it, turning it to ash which blew away with the sand, "Nothing to see here," she stated calmly, dusting her shoulders, then sitting heavily on the ground, and staring intently at the sky.

Half an hour she hadn't moved from the spot until an incredulous voice asked, "Is that Sakura Haruno from the chuunin exams?"

She held up a hand, "Shush!"

At the same time, there was a loud howl of something otherworldly, and Sakura grinned dangerously, "It has arrived,"

Temari and Kankuro, the latter being the one who had asked the question flinched at the look on Sakura's face when she suddenly shouted at them, "Get _everyone_ out of here! Now!"

"Why?!" Kankuro didn't like to be ordered, but suddenly Sakura's killer intent and chakra both sky-rocketed, shaking the floor and making everything blurry, _**"NOW!"**_

It disappeared quickly, but as soon as the feeling had left, Temari was urging everyone out of the market square, Kankuro quickly following suit.

"_**SAKURA HARUNO!"**_ a loud beastly voice cried from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Sakura turned to the sky, where a black blur was spotted and she called to Temari, "Tell Gaara I'm sorry about his market, and that I will rebuild it,"

She threw her arms back behind her, and swung violently forward and up, pointing at the rapidly growing dot. The buildings around her shook dangerously, then were ripped from the ground, swirling around Sakura in a maelstrom, before launching at the speck.

She clicked her neck, and whispered, "You mess with the bull, and you get the horns. NOBODY COMES TO EARTH WITHOUT WARNING ME FIRST!"

The black dot slowed its descent fractionally, and Sakura growled, grabbing a kunai from her pouch, killer intent and chakra growing again, but at a much slower rate.

In an amazing explosion, the thing crash landed barely ten foot in front of her, standing taller than a building, only half as wide.

Sakura launched the kunai, but it glanced off the skin, and an evil looking eye, the size of a fully grown horse turned in its socket to stare at her_**, "I have found you!"**_

"Just peachy," she smiled genuinely, "But my visiting hours start in two days, couldn't you have waited?"

"_**I have waited too long to finally have my prize, Sakura-hime. YOU!"**_

Sakura bristled, "I belong to _no-one!"_

Crouching, she jumped high and hard, landing on the creature's head, where it attempted to remove her with a slow, but large hand. She slid under it, and grabbed a horn, "Stop right now, or this horn comes off,"

"_**I need not worry when I can re-grow it, Sakura-hime,"**_

Sakura's eyes turned cold, "I have told all of you countless times I will not be referred to as _hime!_"

She slid down his arm, keeping her balance even as he jerked his hand, and toppled a row of buildings like dominoes.

Reaching the finger, she caught sight of Gaara staring up at her with his siblings, and she winked at him. Before ripping off a finger and covering them with black blood. Licking her lips as she was caught in the spray, she ran back up with her new weapon, and on the back of the demon's head, she inscribed a pentacle, to which he growled, _**"No! Don't do that! My armour!"**_

Sakura grinned homicidally, "Never mess with this bitch," before she shoved her fist through the back of his skull.

He screeched to the sky, before he turned to black specks that disappeared in flashes of light.

Sakura grinned triumphantly as she landed on a jagged remnant of building picking at her clothing and surveying the damage, "Ah," she said, "Least destruction done to date,"

"What the hell was that?" a voice screeched, surprisingly Kankuro and Sakura smiled gleefully, "I didn't know boys could reach that pitch!" she exclaimed happily, sliding down the wall, "I thought it was impossible, but then again…" she petered off then blinked back into awareness, "Nice to see you again! Sorry about the town, I'll fix it!"

She clapped her hands together, grimacing at the stickiness, and bowed low, "Kazekage-sama, siblings of Kazekage-sama,"

Looking up she grinned, "Any chance of a shower?"

Kazekage's Tower…

"That shower is HUGE compared to Naruto's!" Sakura happily shouted, towelling her hair dry, "The whole room literally _is_ the shower!"

Clad in only a towel, and parading around his office, Gaara couldn't help but notice the black marks adorning Sakura's body, curling around her body.

"Haruno-san," he said impassively, "What are those marks?"

"Tattoos," she replied, and without shame let her towel drop, but she was wearing underwear, "They go _all _over,"

Winding around her lithe form, and stopping only above her breasts, were tattoos, all black, covering her in tribal like marks.

She twirled slowly for him, "It's my punishment,"

"Punishment?"

"I can never get emotionally attached to anyone, because I have been as far down as you can go, and as high as you can go. If you check, you can see the white marks that move about,"

She blinked and stated, "There is one on above my belly button," as if on cue, something sparkled, then moved away.

"The emotions you express are fake?"

"Yes,"

Sakura curled her fingers next to her hips, "It is my punishment," she stated in monotone, "To wander the earth for an eternity, to have the power to control every being human or not, but without the physical attachments to become human again," she broke out of reverie, "I was told those words by the Lord of Gods, and the King of Demons,"

She laughed without humour, gathering her towel, "But why am I telling you this, the emotionless nutshell, you know all about being lone-" she was cut off by lips pressed against hers a little forcefully but soft at the same time, a tongue dragging across her bottom lip before Gaara pulled away.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow and asked, "Did you feel anything?"

"Don't. Do. That. Again," she hissed out, "Everything just blanked. I couldn't see, hear, smell, touch or taste. _Nothing!"_

She rubbed her temples, "I'm getting dressed, and then I'm leaving. I don't even know you,"

"I'm one of Naruto's friends,"

Sakura smirked evilly, "Then drop him a favour for me," she pecked his lips, "I'll know if you didn't do it,"

"What about emotions?"

"There was nothing behind that kiss. It was just necessity. If you don't give him that kiss, Naruto-kun could die,"

"Why?"

"Saw that thing I fought? Think of that, but three times the size. They don't hold back when a powerful demon could possibly make a move,"

At his questioning look, Sakura smiled, "Naruto has more than Kyuubi in him. So do you, I mean, like when they got sealed into you as children, both your demons have their own secrets,"

He gave her another confused look, a slight furrowing of his brows and she sighed, "You think demons just pop out of nowhere? They have their own life, their own school; they have to build up their tails! Seriously, their world is whack,"

She waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, I have it completely covered,"

Clapping her hands together again, she smiled brightly and said, "Let's get to work fixing your market,"

Market Square…

"How far does your sand extend?"

"Far,"

Sakura snorted, "Can you cover this area in a dome, with me on the inside, you on the out?"

"Why?"

"Powerful magic has powerful consequences. Nobody has ever seen me use magic and nobody ever will,"

Gaara raised a hand, "And if you _dare_ watch with your third eye, I will make demons come down on your ass so fast you'll get whiplash,"

Well. _That_ plan wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Gaara waved his hand, and a large dome covered the dilapidated market, just as Sakura bowed her head, and placed two fingers in front of her, chanting.

The dome shook, quite violently; sand falling in chunks, and the shadows were sucked into chinks in it, until it all fell to the floor.

Sakura was standing in a repaired market, right arm hanging uselessly at her side, blood dripping from her fingers.

She spat out blood, and declared, "All fixed,"

At his probing stare, she looked at her own arm and asked, "Oh, this? The whole limb was gone, but I got it back. It's payment,"

"Payment for what?"

"Powerful magic," she gave a wide grin after sticking out her tongue, "I said I would go to heaven later sometime to pay up for it. Probably some charity act. Of course I didn't say if I'd go there straight away, or went there in the next two hundred years,"

She wriggled her fingers of her left hand on the first two words.

Staring at her right arm, she meandered down the street, clicking her fingers as her bag appeared on her back, "See you round, Sabaku-san,"

"Just Gaara,"

"Then, goodbye, Gaara,"

And with a swirl of his own sand, the girl disappeared.

A few hours later…

Sakura was walking along when she grabbed her shoe, took it off, and shook it, "Sand…" she smiled, rubbing the grains between her fingers, "Gaara no Sabaku, huh? I think we might get along,"

She tapped her ankle, and carried on walking, "Now to Rain!"

She walked at a happy pace, until suddenly a sword smashed the ground in front of her.

"Finally caught up,"

"Mister Kisame, Itachi Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed her head, "I am on a journey to Rain in this moment of time. If you wish to kidnap me, I suggest you do after I have arrived. Feel free to journey with me though,"

"Tough,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I believe you are under the impression that you have a choice in the matter," her shadow seemed to stretch and grow, "I suggest you stand down,"

"I'm sorry I can't do that,"

"Then you must face the consequences. And I had hoped you wouldn't have been hurt in this encounter, seeing as we are all Missing-Nin here,"

Shadows from the surrounding trees began to stand, and Sakura brought her index finger to her mouth, as if contemplating, "Have fun with my friends,"

"Wait. We will accompany you to Rain. Amegakure is conveniently our destination too,"

The shadows stopped in a crouch, and seemed to make noises of disappointment as Sakura nodded. She turned to them, sliced her arm and sprayed her blood over, before scratching one under the chin, "I'll come visit later _today_ promise,"

The shadows seemingly purred, and dispersed, as the wound on Sakura sealed, and she held out her arms to both of the Akatsuki members, "Shall we?"

In a few hours, going at a leisurely pace that had Kisame itching to kill something, all three arrived at Amegakure.

Sakura weaved through the crowd, abandoning her two companions, as a loud voice complained, "But Sasori-danna, why do we have to drag Tobi along, yeah?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura froze at the voice, Kisame crashing into her back as she pointed at the boy who had spoken, "You!" she called, striding forward again, as she spoke "You! It's you! I know it is!"

A blonde looked up and exclaimed, "How do you know the cute pink girl, Tobi?"

"Tobi? Who is Tobi? That is Madara Uchiha! The one I need to talk to!"

She grabbed the boy's collar, and shook him desperately, "Please! Teach me your hypothesis,"

Cold steel was placed against her neck, "Let down Tobi," a monotone voice stated.

Sakura hunched over and trembled, grabbing the blade, not caring as it bit in her palm, "'Let down Tobi,' he says. Why should I? I need Madara Uchiha!"

The person in her grasp whimpered, and suddenly Sakura dropped him, looking ten years older, "You mean they lied?"

She ground the heels of her palms into her forehead, then threw back her head and screamed. Many people turned to look, but seeing the Akatsuki, hurried along.

Sakura panted, placed a palm on the floor, and yanked out a kunai, hacking crude signs into the floor, "Those bastards, telling me I would get back my emotions if I met with Madara Uchiha, instead they used me! I knew they were like very other filthy little being,"

She grumbled something about infatuation, and then was promptly swallowed by the ground.

It took the Akatsuki two hours of bored waiting until Sakura was spat out, covered in blood, her clothes singed. She was growling under her breath, fingers flexing as a creature clung to her hair which was amazingly unscathed. Her hair that was. The demon was trembling and bleeding white.

She grabbed it, and screeched in its face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR UNTIL I'M A BIGAMIST, HUH?!"

Annoyed, she ripped it apart, and stomped on the pieces, "I need to get married in twelve months, or I'm the new Queen of Heaven and Hell? BASTARDS! YOU PLANNED IT!"

She fell to her knees and pounded the ground, "Planned it…"

Itachi crouched to her level, "Is something wrong, Haruno-san?"

"It is beyond your power," she said in a dead voice, "Of creatures' way beyond the level you could reach in a hundred lifetimes,"

She straightened, "Unless…" she jumped up, "One of you guys marries me! We can divorce afterwards, or something! It's foolproof!"

A hand grabbed her ankle, "What?"

"_**Sakura-hime…"**_

She looked down, "What do you want?"

The creature stared unblinkingly, _**"The King would like you in his palace for the fitting of your wedding dress."**_

"Hell no,"

"_**Yes,"**_

"Nobody said nothing about a dress!" she screamed at it, kicking it off. It stood up when Tobi sidled in front of it, glaring at it, as he whispered something.

The creature whimpered and disappeared.

Sakura felt a tingle up her spine, "Madara-sama?"

"Hai,"

Sakura felt relieved tears flow down her cheeks, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she couldn't support herself as she fell to her knees, "I've made a big mistake and I need your help,"

(And so it ends…)

Yeah, considerably smaller than the first chapter, but inspiration hit and I couldn't stop typing. Hope you like this chapter as much!


	3. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura smiled, but hid it effectively around the rim of her teacup. The blonde one, Deidara as she had heard him called, was staring at his masked companion, hidden contempt and almost anger in his lone blue eye. What had been witnessed must have been out of character for the orange masked member of the Akatsuki. As of now, he was acting like someone more than even half of his age, referring to himself as far as the third person. Nothing like the ominous person who she had been faced with no more than half an hour before. The redhead however, Sasori, was sat at the same table as she, reading a scroll with an expression akin to boredom.

There was still a burning sensation against her hip, where the black mark that had been slapped onto her skin was. Madara Uchiha had sealed her against access from anything 'otherworldly'. It had been dizzying at first; unabashedly she'd collapsed against Itachi. He'd dropped her unceremoniously, and when she had awoken, the 'Tobi-persona' had once again taken over, and the masked, almost hyperactive ninja was pushing his fingers against her face, nudging her eyelid as if to wake her.

From there, Itachi and Kisame had retreated, with the order to 'stay where you are' because they would return shortly. During that time, they small group left had edged away to sit comfortably in a cafe, where Sakura proceeded to be the only one to order a drink and some dango, the stick which of now she was tapping against the plate as she set her cup down on the table. She was effectively ignoring the sharp looks being shot her way by Sasori at the near irritating noise she was causing.

After a long moment, she started tilting her chair back on two legs, staring at the sky. The seal...at best, she had to admit it was uncomfortable. A few years of lost emotions rushing back without a care, without a warning. She had a pounding headache, and it felt as if something were coiling around in her stomach. Tight, loose, tight, loose.

A lot of guilt had hit her, at seeing the faint pink scar on her hand, betraying her village, cheating on Gaara's kindness when she was no better than the missing nin she now sat with. However, she mused quietly, chair thudding back to four legs; she left for a good reason. She didn't want to risk her friends any longer, and being as she was back then, she was too weak. The only problem now, was that she was too...violent. Dangerous. Words she'd thought would never be associated with her.

Then again, she had been missing from the village beforehand, with naught but a feeble note of explanation. Though this time...this time had seemed more prominent, more noteworthy as a defection from Konoha. Most missing ninja wore a scarred headband; the village's mark marred by a sharp edged weapon forever more. She'd gone one step further, slicing the entire thing in half.

Irritated by her train of thought, she lifted a hand, and gestured a waiter over, asking in hushed tones, so as to not disturb the Akatsuki members, if she could have another cup of their oolong tea. The man bowed his head, asked, almost fearfully if her companions were to have anything, and she denied him politely, saying that, again, she would be the only ordering. He nodded, accepting her answer easily as he retrieved her cup, plate, and regrettably the dango stick she had been playing with before he scurried quickly away.

Scowling at his back, brooding kunoichi turned to level a look upon the two shinobi who were still both caught up in watching each other's movements like hawks. The blonde one – Deidara – she sharply reminded herself, had stopped asking the oblivious masked ninja irate questions, and if it were an instigator for something to happen, had contented himself to stare blankly at hole in the swirl of a mask.

Sakura, herself, swallowed that pattern of what she had dubbed 'swirliness of awesome'. She was clearly startled when he turned his head in her direction, a knowing eye hidden in the depths behind that mask. She swallowed the fear that had risen sharply in her throat and as suddenly as it had occurred; it swept away again, Tobi asking jovially, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Compared to everything else she had gone through, Sakura concluded, that this enigma of Tobi was the only thing, human or otherwise, that had made her want to pee herself. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, and she cleared her throat, looking away from him and leaving his question unanswered, smiling at the waiter as he replaced her cup, refilled, on the table in front of her.

She took a slow, tentative sip of the hot liquid, pursing her lips against the burn as it made its way down her throat. Eventually, she gathered the nerve to address the blonde, since the redhead seemed lost in his own thoughts and Tobi scared the hell out of her, "Deidara-san?"

"What is it, yeah?"

The first question that swept through her mind was, 'Yeah? What was the yeah for?' Regardless of this however, she asked, cocking her head to the side in a coy manner, "This group, it is the Akatsuki, yes?" she waited patiently for an answer, eyes wide with curiosity. He looked at her with something akin to wariness as he nodded slowly, "I thought it was obvious, yeah. We're the Akatsuki. Look at the cloak, yeah,"

Sakura inclined her head, near understanding crossing her face, "Would it be too deep prying into personal business if I were to ask the situation that happened with the Kazekage?" visiting the Sand nin, she had realised that, unlike at the Chuunin Exams, the young man no longer had a presence that was even remotely demonic.

"We extracted the Shukaku from him, yeah," Deidara said slowly, sliding his single eye to observe Sasori carefully, making sure he wasn't going too far in the way of saying information, "The One-Tailed bijuu was removed, yeah,"

Sakura whistled lowly, seemingly impressed and an almost startled expression crossed Deidara's face, at least what was visible of it. Even Sasori set the scroll slightly away from him as he observed her quietly. Ignoring the obvious stares she was being given, she asked, "And, how long did this take?"

Deidara exchanged a glance first with Sasori, and then with Tobi before he simply replied, "Three days," he said it slowly, head cocked in curiosity at why she was asking that. Sakura simply shook her head slowly, "Just wondering," her eyes slid over to Tobi, who was facing her direction, a knowing look in the visible eye, "I've had experience and I wanted to know how those who were unsure did it,"

"_Unsure_, yeah?" Deidara asked incredulously, "We've extracted several bijuu, what does a kid with pink hair like you know?"

Sakura gave what she knew was a predatory smirk, tapping her finger to the table slowly and meticulously. When he was about to snap at her silence, she simply said, "I have had infinite experience in the ways of Demons. I say unsure, because, in my eyes, you are no more than amateurs, playing a game you have no right to be part of," she narrowed her eyes, the pace of her finger's tapping increasing sharply.

She knew she was making him nervous, her chakra rising slowly. She knew it would feel tainted, yet light at the same time, a mix of sickness and healing, and human in there somewhere. It was a side effect of the life she had gone through. That much mixture with demon, that much mixture with angel, had left its mark on the pink haired kunoichi.

Before what she started could turn into an all out brawl, Itachi and Kisame returned. Immediately, she withdrew in on herself, drinking gently from the teacup. She didn't seem to register their return as anything significant, simply gazing between the two. She realised, being away from the Shinobi world had made her naive to ninja ways. She knew that because she was stupid enough to look Itachi in the eyes, and her consciousness was tugged away from her.

When she slumped across the table, Sasori suddenly leaned across, catching her face in the palm of his hand to stop her smashing into the teacup, still steaming with the hot liquid contained within. The other Akatsuki members seemed to be stuck between amused and almost shocked by this out of character display shown by their fellow nin.

Sasori simply brushed it off, not responding in any way to their inquisitive looks, just pushing at the pink haired girl until she slumped backwards in her chair. She leant over the back of it in her subconscious state, as Itachi ordered the members quietly to disgruntlement, "Leader-sama has expressed interest," his look towards Tobi wasn't coincidental; "We are to take her to base. Deidara. You are to take her on one of your...creations,"

"Why me, yeah?" he asked irritably, glancing over Sakura with almost distaste and Sasori slowly rolled his scroll up, "Because she used to be a Konoha nin. People will be looked, no doubt avidly for her," he stated drily, "With your 'art' you can take her easily to base, and avoid most detection, as you do not leave a trail,"

Deidara grit his teeth, not particularly wanting to move the strange girl over any amount of distance, though 'girl' seemed a little too of a derogatory term. Young lady or woman was more suiting towards her. Though her looks were impressive to him, he having little to no contact with females during his time as being in the Akatsuki, her attitude left more than just a little to be desired. In conclusion, according to Deidara, Sakura Haruno, or the mysterious pink haired woman, was a bitch. Even if she did look good.

That thought was shoved back far into the recesses of his mind. Deidara was _not_ going down there. Reluctantly moving his arms around her waist, he threw her over his shoulder, the force of it very nearly making her bounce. Ignoring the stares he was being given, he sourly noticed that his comrades had left, walking away with the slack woman. He completely ignored the waiter who had returned, expecting the bill.

The man was staring wide eyed at him after all. Deidara smirked to himself, reaching into his pouch and withdrawing his hand shortly afterwards. After a moment, he threw a clay bird onto the floor, hand twisting into the required shape for the bird to expand at a quick rate. He sat Sakura ahead of him on the bird, and settled behind her, letting her lean against him. He was trying to ignore her lolling ahead of him.

He hoped it wouldn't be a long journey back.

_Two hours later... ("Too damn long, yeah!")_

Sakura woke blearily up as she felt a thump of impact as Deidara landed the bird. Without warning, she smacked into the floor, groaning quietly in pain. A foot nudged against her ribs, Deidara, and rolled her along for a couple of feet with the harsh shove. The pressure on her chest made her gag, and she scrambled to get to her feet. She used the Iwa nin's leg to get herself up with him, ignoring his squawks of indignation from what she was doing.

She held onto his thick cloak for a long moment, swaying for a few minutes before glancing up at him. Her mouth was pulled down in a perpetual scowl and without warning, her fist slammed into the cheek of the ninja in front of her. Now, while one wouldn't think that a girl as slender and as lithe as Sakura was would have great strength, there were wrong. Very wrong.

Her knuckles crunched fiercely into his cheekbone, grazing his jaw and sending him back with the sheer force of it. His balance now completely shot, Deidara stumbled back, hit the bird which dispelled with a soft 'pop' and promptly squashed it as he landed hard on his rear. As he stared up at the pink haired _menace_ as he now dubbed her, he was aware of the blood dribbling from his mouth, and the shininess of her black gloves. She'd made him bleed, damnit!

Sakura ran her hands on her shorts, glaring fiercely at the shocked blonde ninja, her eyes narrowed. That scowl was still firmly in place as she glanced around at the unfamiliar to her surroundings. Her deadly gaze snapped back in the direction of Deidara who was now pushing to his feet and keeping his eyes firmly on her in return, a questionably sour look on his face. He couldn't make much of an expression without causing _pain _and that had ticked him off. Both the pain and being punched in the first place.

Deidara didn't realise he'd missed her question until Sakura promptly slammed him down, sitting on his hips with her hands fisted tightly in his cloak's collar as she shouted in his face, flicking her head to get her hair out of the way, "Answer my question! Where the _hell_ am I and what was the damn _point_ of me being here?"

"That would be question_s_, yeah. That was clearly more than one question you just asked me," Deidara answered snidely, clearly deciding there was nothing he was going to say to her, ignoring how his face ached fiercely every time he spoke even the shortest of words. His curt reply just served to tick her off, and he hoped it wouldn't warrant another punch to the face.

"Don't get smart with me, blondie. I was happy enough drinking my tea, I have no need to be here, wherever here is," Sakura pushed off from him, but as he moved to stand himself, she pressed her foot onto his chest. Apparently, her overconfidence was dangerous to her wellbeing. Deidara snatched across, grabbed her ankle, and twisted positions violently, pinning her with her wrists above her head in his own hands.

Quickly, he switched to grab both wrists in one hand, free hand now jerking down to catch her knee as she very nearly drove it into his groin. This position didn't last long, as Sakura's eyes darkened considerably with anger, and as she thrashed her body, she jerked her head forward, slamming it straight into Deidara's.

He rolled off, cursing, and she stumbled to her feet, bolting in any direction, deciding the time for questions was over. Unfortunately for her, she didn't make it far. Not even as far as she hoped she would get. To her surprise, it wasn't the blonde – Deidara! – she reminded herself, but the blue one, the Uchiha's partner.

Sakura had just propelled herself into a tree, when a hand grabbed her elbow, dragged her down and she was slammed into the floor. She was just about to push herself up, when the wide, intimidating sword of Samehada was moved dangerously close to her face. Though still bandaged, it still gained the same result of making her stiffen and stay down.

"Where do you think you're going, pinkie?" was asked sarcastically, the owner of the sword looking down on her with a frown, lip curling, "It's not nice to run away when we're offering, _hospitality,"_ the word was said sarcastically, "So stay,"

Sakura's face turned down in a sour sneer and despite knowing the dangers, she jerked her hand across to attempt slapping the blade away. It jolted her arm, _violently_ and she felt herself getting tired at a very quick, startling rate which made her slump into the floor gasping for breath. Her brow was creased, almost in confusion even as she stared at Kisame, who was now widely grinning at her, "Chakra stealing sword, Haruno-san," her name was said in a cold mocking voice, "I thought you would have realised that. I am in your village's Bingo Book,"

"I haven't been in my village for years," she replied sharply, "Don't bring it up," she went to slap the blade again, trying to control her chakra to a point it wouldn't be ripped away. She didn't succeed, and only stopped jerking when Kisame moved the blade away from close to her face. Sakura glared fiercely at Kisame, switching the look to Itachi's nose as the Uchiha reached down, hooking his hands either side of her chest under her arms and lifting her from the floor. With ease, he then swung her around in his arms so he was holding her not quite over his shoulder, but to his shoulder, as if she were a baby.

It was clear she wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing she could do against it as Itachi walked off, her still almost attached to him. She got a look of Kisame's puzzled face as she was carried away. At least that alleviated the anger, exhaustion and embarrassment she was suffering through. Barely. He did look like a fish, so the look he gave really didn't match his complexion.

Sakura grimaced as she realised there was no easy way for her out of this, and forced herself to relax, grumbling gently. If she didn't think better of him, she would have thought that the trembles the Uchiha was giving was laughter. She just didn't believe him to be that type of man.

She allowed herself to be carried for a long time, wondering why Deidara had stopped where he had if they weren't close to the 'base', and more than once her eyes drifted shut, feeling the lulling action of being almost bounced with every step the man took. She was trying not to let her sleepiness show, but her eyes were shut for longer and longer every time, despite her attempt at stopping it.

At one such time, she was jolted awake as she was sat on the floor and opened her eyes blearily and widely, tense and clearly confused. Her eyes didn't make it all the way open, simply because she was too tired to hold her eyelids up. The loss of chakra was taking its toll very clearly. Slowly, she tried to stand, when the exuberant, mix personality Akatsuki member, who was known as Tobi but also held Madara within him, helped her to her feet with a, "Hey, Sakura-chan! I saw what you did to Deidara-sempai! That wasn't very nice of you!"

She focused on him, only briefly, before shaking her head to try and get the ringing in her head to diminish. He cooed quietly to her, "Sleepy, huh? Kisame-chan's big sword does that," he turned towards the large man, tutting and shaking his head, "Kisame-chan! It wasn't nice of you to make Sakura-chan sleepy!"

"Shut up Tobi, yeah!" Deidara snapped, him being there as well, "I do not want to listen to you shouting, or prancing around! Nobody does, yeah!"

Sakura slowly began to focus as they argued, Stiffening, as realisation swept through her being. She looked through the room she was in with wide eyes, trying to control the rate of her breathing. There was a mass of red clouds everywhere in the room. Her eyes flicked quickly back and forth, trying to count how many there were. She knew then, counting with a sinking feeling that there were more than double she had met at first, in Amegakure, that she had no chance.

It seemed that the whole of the Akatsuki had come to greet her.

_(And so it waits to be continued...)_

Sorry it has taken me an age to update. As you can see from my Note, I have scoliosis, and my life is a little hectic at the moment. As well as that, I have various exams coming along now, and they're important for me so...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hoped it wasn't too choppy...also I've decided maybe I should stick some fluffiness in there, so if there's any particular 'pairings' you want to see for the next chapter, then feel free to stick in your suggestions.

Until next time!


End file.
